


Fawning

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [138]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester wakes up to a rare, beautiful sight
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Fawning

Jester woke to the feeling of Beau shifting at her back. She was the little spoon tonight it seemed, it was always a toss up which one of them would turn to curl around the other in the night. Not that it would be night for much longer, she could smell the dew already. She could feel Veth’s breath against her shin and her knees against her stomach and when she opened her eyes she could see the back of Fjord’s head on the other side of Veth. The others were scattered around the dome, still sleeping soundly, but it was clear that Beau was awake behind her.

Jester started to turn over her shoulder. “Bea-”

“Shhh,” Beau shushed gently, laying her hand over Jester’s mouth to quiet her. “Look.” She moved her hand off of Jester’s mouth and under her chin, gently pushing her head up until she was looking out of the dome above their heads.

Jester gasped and felt Beau’s soft chuckle ruffle her hair as she slid the hand back down to where it had been resting before on Jester’s waist. Just beyond the limits of the dome, barely five inches from Jester’s face, there was a young fawn, still covered in white dots. It didn’t seem to even know it was being watched, it just chewed contently on a patch of weeds.

“Wow,” she mumbled. “Is she all alone?”

Beau shook her head and gestured farther into the trees. “Nah. There’s two does and another fawn not far. This one is an adventurer.”

The fawn looked up from the grass and pressed her nose against the side of the dome, then made a noise when she realized it was solid and not food. There was a responding noise from the trees and the fawn looked around then hurried to find it, disappearing into the brush. Jester giggled, letting herself be a little louder now, and turned around under Beau’s arm so that they were face to face. 

“That was beautiful,” she said. 

Beau smiled a little sleepily and reached up to brush a tangled curl out of Jester’s face. “Yeah.” Her fingers lingered in Jester’s hair for a moment before she cleared her throat and looked away from Jester’s tired eyes. “I’m no Caleb, but I think we have a couple more hours of dome time left. We should get back to sleep.”

Jester nodded and grinned, laying her head on Beau’s bicep and pressing closer. Beau hummed softly and laid her other arm back over Jester’s waist.

When asked about it a few months later, Jester would remember this moment as the one when she realized that she was in love with Beau, but for now she just closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep in her arms.


End file.
